inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
Hhgg
Yamamoto is a very skilled fighter. Despite his easy-going personality, Yamamoto has shown that he has hidden talent as a hitman. In fact, Reborn clearly sees Yamamoto's potential and often mentions to Tsuna that Yamamoto is a natural born hitman, mentioning as well that he is the best athlete in the entire Vongola Famiglia. His fast reflexes and athletically conditioned-body give him a natural advantage and he is shown to be able to dodge cannon fire and wayward fireworks. Yamamoto is also a quick learner, remembering all 8 forms of the Shigure Soen Ryu despite only being shown once. He also manages to develop a new form of the style, the 9th form, in a life-or-death situation. EquipmentEdit Yamamoto With Kojirou And Jirou Takeshi Yamamoto with Vongola Rain Swallow and Vongola Rain Akita Yamamoto's Bat: It was given to him by Reborn shortly before the Kokuyo Arc. Before receiving the Shigure Kintoki or learning the Shigure Soen Ryu, Yamamoto used a bat that, when swung at 300 km per hour, transforms into a katana. Shigure Kintoki: A Katana inherited by his father, before his battle for the Rain ring. It is a shinai that transforms into a Katana when the Shigure Soen Style is used. Vongola Rain Ring: Won during the Rain Ring Battle. As part of the Tri-Ni-Set it is classed as S-rank. In the Future, the Vongola Rings were destroyed by Tsuna. However they were later brought back from the Past with the Ten Year Bazooka. Yamamoto is capable of bringing out Rain Dying Will Flames from his Ring and use its Tranquility Ability to diffuse other Dying Will Flames. He can also use the heat from the Ring to detect incoming attacks. The Vongola Guardians were later accepted by the First Vongola Boss as the rightful owners of the Vongola Rings and were granted their true Forms. Asari Ugetsu Asari Rain Vongola Box Weapon: Yamamoto has a unique Box Weapon as it in fact two different Animals, one being Jirou the Rain Akita (Akita di Pioggia ver. Vongola) and the other Kojirou the Rain Swallow (Rondine di Pioggia ver. Vongola). Jirou helps Yamamoto wield the three Rain Blades that use Rain Flames to propel Yamamoto in different directions. Kojirou has the power to make Rain infused with the Tranquility Attribute and shower it down on opponents. Yamamoto's Cambio Forma Version VVG Ugetsu Asari Version X Cambio Forma: Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords (Change Form: Morning Benefit Moon Obscured by Rain): Kojirou fuses with Yamamoto's Shigure Kintoki to create the ornately decorated long sword with the roman numeral "I", and Jirou provides three short swords. It is said the First Rain Guardian used this sword style. In its Version X form Yamamoto gain's only two swords, along with Armor around his wrists. Water: A box weapon used by Future Yamamoto Takeshi used for defensive water wall able to withstand Flames and protect from incoming attacks. Motorcycle/Airbike: Used to travel great distances during Choice, using a Dying Will Flame powered engine, completely covered by material used to make Mammon Chains and Mammon Covers to keep the bikes from being detected. Necklace of the Rain Version X: The upgrade version of the Vongola Rain Ring took form of a Necklace with a Sword and Jirou. TechniquesEdit Shigure Soen Ryu: Yamamoto inherited this deadly Sword Style from his father who taught him eight Forms, four Defensive and four Offensive. Yamamoto has since developed three new Forms and, thanks to his training with Squalo, has also developed Aggregate Art, a move that combines all the Shigure Souen Forms together. Attacco di Squalo (Attack of the Shark): A shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles. He improved Attaco di Squalo by adding Rain Flames in his Shigure Kintoki Rain Flame Radar: An ability to see through invisible attacks by using his Ring's Flames as a radar to detect vibrations in the air, Yamamoto learns what the radar reads through his Box Weapon, Kojirou.